It has been recently found that the floss derived from milkweed pods can be effectively utilized by the textile industry. Although the milkweed plant has similarities to cotton, the processing of the more delicate milkweed floss requires different methods and procedures than that utilized in the processing of cotton. Further, because the milkweed floss must be removed from a pod, the various machinery required is much different than that utilized in the processing of other textile fibers. Furthermore, the milkweed processing machine must be capable of separating the milkweed pod into three distinct elements, namely: floss, seeds, and chaff or "trash."
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a new and novel milkweed processing machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a milkweed processing machine which will separate the floss from the milkweed pod.
A further object is to provide a milkweed processing machine which will separate the seeds from the milkweed pod.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a milkweed processing machine which will separate floss, seeds and chaff into three distinct components and convey them to three distinct areas for storage or disposal, within a single operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to remove dust from above the material flow without the loss of lightweight fibers.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a milkweed processing machine which will produce clean, usable milkweed floss without damaging the delicate fibers of the milkweed material.
Yet a further object is to provide a milkweed processing machine which is simple and economical in operation.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.